crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
CryNet Nanosuit 2
.]] The Nanosuit 2 is the second iteration of CryNet Systems' Nanosuit appearing in Crysis 2 and Crysis 3, replacing the older Nanosuit Version One and was introduced four years after the creation of the first Nanosuit, and due to advances in technology is thus vastly more advanced than the N1. Alcatraz and Prophet are the only known operators of the Nanosuit 2. With the introduction of the Nanosuit 2, it is the most technologically advanced piece of hardware in human possession. Overview The first Crynet Nanosuit, while considered practically perfect, still had its flaws and was already being threatened by the North Korean's iteration of the suit. The Nanosuit 2 addressed the weaknesses of the earlier model, while also supporting a myriad of new features and hardware. First, the original suit's energy efficiency required significant improvement, and the new gold-cobalt oxide lattice boosts the N2's fuel cell capacity by 20%, allowing the operator to remain cloaked for extended durations. As well as withstand more damage, while also giving the suit an additional 32% in strength and speed, allowing for increased physical performance at the cost of less energy consumption than the N1. Also, thanks to the N2's improved CryFibril electromechanical coupling that exceeds 70% under most battlefield conditions, the suit can generate up to 450N of force and up to 10,000G of contractile acceleration for each cm'3 '''of said CryFibril. This allows feats which require massive power to be performed with little to no effort at all, such as pushing a fully loaded fuel wagon which has stood on top of rusted rails for years. Prophet was also able to break a wooden door into splinters and send it flying after kicking it with little to no effort. This implies that with further experience, the N2's maximum strength can become limitless. Secondly, the suit can absorb energy in a myriad of forms including, but not limited to radiation, static, kinetic, and even carbon released by rotting corpses, and with this power, the suit can become even stronger. The N2 also weighs half that of the N1, thus increasing the speed and agility of the wearer even further. The Ionic Electroactive Polymer (EAP) Liquid Armor (a fast-twitch reflex co-polymer incorporating colloidal doped ceramics and a copper nanolattice in an ethylene-glycol buckyball matrix) gives the wearer unparalleled protection against radiation and physical impact. It also drastically increases motor reflexes (giving users on average a 0.08 millisecond reaction time), and features a dynamic Faraday anti-EMP mesh. The N1 was only capable of a visual camera feed and the memory of the wearer itself. To solve this, the N2 uses its own 'Semiautonomous Enhanced Combat Ops: Neuro-integration Delivery AI (SECOND)' which is powered by a parasitic blood-glucose infusion and an electrolytic micro stack. The non-sentient chip runs at 1.5 BIPS and instantly integrates remote telemetry and first-person input from up to 6,000 distinct channels (ranging from full spectrum EM to acoustic, barometric, and pheromonal) presenting clear, concise tactical summaries via an interface integrated directly in the visual cortex. It can also take over the operator's purely autonomic and regulatory functions in the event of somatic damage. One of the N2's most innovative features, however, is it's ability to not only monitor the physical and neurological state of the soldier, but to actually optimize them. '''SECOND' continuously regulates dopamine, lactic acid, and corticosteroid levels, anticipates and counteracts debilitating stress and fatigue reactions. The suit also actively augments and maintains the wearer's adrenaline, GABA, and tricyclic levels. It should be noted however that prolonged exposure to antagonistic neuroinhibitory mechanisms can result in long-term damage to metabolic systems. The Nanosuit 2 is also capable of repairing itself and its user from serious damage in a matter of a few hours, as seen in the case of Prophet when he crashed into Lingshan from outer space at night. The heat generated during his reentry into the atmosphere burned him and his suit significantly, leaving to the suit to repair itself by dawn. The suit also improves and continually evolves upon data collection technology and upon receiving both physical and internal damage. Since the suit evolves every time it gets damaged and reinforces itself to that damage over time, the suit being burned away might have forced the suit to develop into a much more powerful version, being rendered invulnerable to almost all kinds of damage. The suit is known to suppress pain to the point where one cannot feel anything even when just touched, for example, a handshake. The suit is also capable of seeping into any wound and fix it at an incredibly drastic rate, as seen in the case of Alcatraz, whose damaged lungs were fixed; albeit at the cost of his larynx and the suit permanently bonding into his body and that imminent death would occur due to the fact that his lungs became dependent on the suit's repairing system forever. Because of these features, it is implied that the Nanosuit is not only capable of being a life support system but also capable of permanently immunizing its wearers from all toxins, venoms, and diseases of all forms, known and unknown, biological or human-made. This also implies that the suit has a regenerative healing factor unparalleled by any other type of healing factor, meaning even the Hayflick limit is bypassed because the telomeres are prevented from shortening, allowing a cell to divide indefinitely. The suit also renders aging impossible, as it can store the entire personality and body of its user should they ever part, therefore keeping the original user immortal in some way or another, allowing the user to take some other users' body for their own. Due to the fact that the safeties prohibiting cell altering within Prophet were turned off, it can be safely said that the Nanosuit 2 is now capable of shapeshifting into anything imaginable whether voluntarily or involuntarily, including humans, as seen by the end of Crysis 3 when the Nanosuit 2 sealed itself within Prophet and restored his human appearance, while retaining all of its powers, or maybe enhancing them. History The development history of the N2 is unknown, other than the fact that it was created four years after the introduction of the first CryNet Nanosuit, and used by Prophet shortly after its creation. Prophet then passed it on to Alcatraz, who was assimilated by the suit and became Prophet. Nanosuit modes Core *'Armor': Energy is diverted to tightening of the suit's outer weave, increasing density and thus enabling deflection of oncoming high-speed projectiles; blunt trauma and high-energy emissions are also absorbed. This depletes the suits' power rather than the wearers' health. It should be noted that due to the suits' increased bulk, footsteps are louder and the wearers' stealth properties are significantly reduced if operating on certain terrains, such as concrete or brick. A prominent glow will flow through the suits' fibers as it channels power-dampening energy. If the player were to look closely enough while armored, they would see teeth-like structures agglomerated on each 'cell' of the CryFibril. This can only be noticed in the "Second Chance" opening or Nanosuit Showroom. Also, the reload animation for most firearms becomes louder, and there would seem to be additional stress on them when doing so (bumping the magazine or forcing it in). *'Stealth': The suits' surface dynamically scans the surrounding area and modifies its skin color to match in real-time, cloaking the player in addition to trapping most vibrations (sound) produced by movement. Note that firing a shot from an unsuppressed firearm while cloaked will fully deplete the suits' energy reserve while doing so with a suppressed firearm will minimize power consumption but while still disrupting the system. As such, it is strongly advised to shoot for a targets' weak spot while cloaked and remaining hidden to reduce overall chances of detection. The suit will also temporarily deactivate the field if the player strikes an enemy, picks up an item/enemy, or performs a Stealth kill (afterward, it automatically resumes). A closer look reveals a spectrum caused by the formation of light-refracting nanocrystals, as seen in the "Second Chance" opening. Furthermore and unlike Armor, the reload animation for most firearms in Stealth are quiet. *'Power:' This passive mode activates only when needed and is a combination of Speed and Strength from the previous Nanosuit, although it performs better than the two. It triggers and consumes energy when performing fast actions such as a "power jump," "power sprint," or "power slide," moving an incredibly vast and cumbersome object, or crashing down on a surface or enemy with titanic force (known as an "air stomp"). If the player picks up an object, they can also hold down the 'attack' button to throw it with increased force, causing more damage. Apparently, in the Nanosuit 2, Power mode is active even when the player picks up an enemy or chooses to hold their breath when aiming a weapon, which drains energy as opposed to the first Nanosuit. In Power mode, the Nanosuit glows red in Crysis 2 and blue in Crysis 3. This can only be noticed in the Nanosuit Showroom. Accessory *'Visor': This mode replaces the tactical binoculars from the first game and integrates it with all the action. It allows for efficient streaming of vast amounts of battlefield information. The wearer can pick out items of importance, such as corpses, weapons, ammo, conduits, consoles, real points and the like, and scan them for details, as well as 'tag' enemies to track them as they traverse the environment. This mode also filters out ambient noises and enhances sensory perception, so that the wearer may easily pick up on conversations occurring in the vicinity. *'Nanovision': By using energy at approximately the same rate as when cloaked and standing still, this effectively works as both Thermal and Night vision. When activated, everything turns greyscale, save for heat sources, which turn the same color they would with the standard thermal image (including Ceph). It also emulates night vision by evening out the visual highs and lows to make everything a uniform brightness. This is significantly improved over N1's night vision, as it is no longer "washed out" by bright lights. *'Hacking': In Crysis 3 the Nanosuit has evolved to the point of being able to hack: Minefields, Ceph and CELL Sentry Guns, containers, doors and also Ceph Automation. *'Shapeshifting': Because the safeties prohibiting cell altering within Prophet were turned off, as seen in the mission "Safeties Off," it seems that Prophet is capable of taking the form of any living being imaginable. Ranging from the Ceph themselves to humans, because the nanites in his suit became free. However, the only time this ability has been used is in the final mission of Crysis 3, where the N2 hermetically seals itself into Prophet and gives him a human appearance. This means that not only would a user revert to his/her former self, but he/she would also be able to disguise himself/herself to anyone or anything at will. Non-modal functions *'Defibrillator': This is a feature that can be activated to revive the user on The Nanosuit when the user enters cardiac arrest. If a user takes too much damage as in the case of Alcatraz, the Nanosuit can heal (grow into the wounds), yet it cannot restart the heart which is the defibrillator's function. In Crysis 2, the defibrillator can only be used when a scripted in-game prompt allows the player to do so, and cannot be used during regular play. *'Rebreather': This is a function automatically activated by the suit when it is submerged in water (Or when oxygen is otherwise unavailable). The rebreather provides the wearer with breathable oxygen. It is capable of recycling exhaled carbon dioxide back into oxygen, and can also utilize the process of hydrolysis to break apart water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen, use the hydrogen to help power the suit and to give the oxygen to the wearer to be inhaled. This process allows the user to stay underwater indefinitely (as long as the user wants to remain underwater). *'Hermetic seal': It also seems that the Nanosuit 2.0 is hermetically sealed within Prophet's body as seen in the final mission of Crysis 3. *'Thrusters': The Nanosuit 2.0 possesses thrusters, allowing for movement in zero-gravity environments, as well as easier movement underwater. Specifications and Armor Components *Coltan-Titanium Exoskeleton; all insertion points carboplatinum-reinforced. *Gold-Cobalt Oxide Lattice: Increases fuel-cell capacity by 20%. *Nano-circuitry: Force-grown using proprietary peptide-matrix viral templates. *Ionic Electroactive Polymer (EAP) Liquid Armor: Fast-twitch reflex co-polymer (0.08 millisecond RT). Incorporates colloidal-doped ceramics and a copper nano-lattice in an ethylene-glycol buckyball matrix. *Dual-intake UV/HEPA-filters: Traps particulates as small as 500 nm, kills biologicals and neutralizes a wide range of chemical agents without compromising tidal flow. *Monocular stereopsis and range finding: Provides unsurpassed depth perception even through a single lens. *Full-spectrum acuity from 1m to 103m (including terahertz radiation); output rendered as false-color visible light; optional acoustic and tactile modes; 60x optical zoom at visible wavelengths (100x digital interpolation). *Six-thousand-channel remote telemetry integration ensures complete and transparent access to all ambient data streams without the need to painstakingly sort signal from noise. *Utilizes continuous real-time derivation and analysis of all proximate tactical objectives consistent with stored parameters. *Faraday weave shields against EMP while supporting telemetric throughout of up to 15 TB/sec. *The suit can withstand anything short of a direct hit with battlefield nuke (in 3 out of 5 simulations, the N2 can withstand point-blank detonation of a Lockheed AAF 212 Circuit Breaker - results may vary during combat). *The suit has also been confirmed to make use of Ceph technology, as stated by Psycho and the fact that Prophet's N2 can use other Ceph technology at will. Trivia *In the cinematic video before the start of Second Chance, the Nanosuit 2.0's mode activations are shown. In Cloak mode, tiny crystals form on the outer surface of the suit, granting invisibility. In Armor mode, small scales form, which group together on each "cell" of the CryFibril, the scales tilt so that the points on each scale are sticking up from the suit and give it a plated mode with spikes. It also deforms a shot that was fired from a heavy machine gun mounted on a CELL vehicle. In Power mode, the suit augments the wearer's strength, which is enough to rip the previously mentioned HMG off of its mount in one pull. *There is a Nanosuit version 2.2, as revealed in Crysis: Legion. **The canon of Crysis: Legion is questionable. *The Nanosuit 2.0 possesses consolidated suit modes (As opposed to the original nano suit's "radial" suit modes). *Hargreave called the Nanosuit 2 his "masterpiece." *In the Crysis 2 introduction video, it is shown that the nanosuit is capable of falling off of a tower, landing on a glass overhang, then jumping to another building several stories lower. The nanosuit is unharmed, however, whereas in the first mission when introduced to the tactical visor, jumping off of that building to the ground will cause the player to die. **However, with the help of a trainer and activating Armor mode, it is possible to recreate the scene of the "Crysis 2" introductory video. *This is the only armor which has not been mass-produced or replicated. *The armor itself represents more of the human body than the Nanosuit 1, like the coltan titanium armor representing the tendons whereas the nano weave acts as the muscle. **This was achieved by painting original Nanosuit 2 outer parts on an actor in real life and then scanning his entire body to make an in-game 3D model. *At numerous points in the Crysis 2 campaign the Nanosuit 2.0 uses a defibrillator to revive Alcatraz, despite the fact that in the novel Crysis: Legion it's stated that the Nanosuit has broken down his heart for raw materials. *As the Nanosuit 2.0 is impossible to remove from Alcatraz without killing him, it is unknown how he would be able to perform such tasks as urinating, eating or drinking. It is possible that the suit has taken over Alcatraz's bodily functions to the point where consumption of food and water, as well as excretion, is no longer necessary. **Therefore, it can safely be said that the suit is also capable of taking over the bodily functions of a healthy wearer, as in the case of Prophet. *In the "The Nanosuit" trailer for Crysis 3, it is hinted that the Nanosuit obtains new abilities like activating and taking control of deactivated Pingers and using Ceph weaponry. In the same trailer, it was shown that the suit had been heavily modified by Prophet in the 20 odd years he has possessed the suit. This makes his Nanosuit incredibly unique not to mention it is also very adaptable to almost any situation Prophet is facing. *In Crysis 2, the Nanosuit absorbs energy when sprinting, much like Speed Mode from Crysis, though in Crysis 3, Prophet/Alcatraz can run until they get tired, which is a considerable distance. With sprinting upgrades, however, Prophet is capable of sprinting for a much longer time at extremely high speeds, which would be considered fatal for an average human, proving that the suit also increases one's stamina over time, and if pushed to the limit, the user's stamina can become infinite. *It is unknown how the Nanosuit instantly tracks the ammunition left in a weapon as soon as the player picks it up, although it may have something to do with the palm of the suit electronically linking to the firearm. The suit could just calculate the approximate number of rounds by tilting the weapon's axis and determining the additional mass based on the firearm's weight when empty. Gallery File:Nanosuit 0013.jpg File:500x nanosuit 0011.jpg|N2's redesigned hand armor plating. File:500x nanosuit 0004.jpg|N2's helmet is visually the same as its predecessor with the exception of some minor detail increases. File:500x nanosuit 0006.jpg|N2 possesses a thicker reinforced chest and abdomen area. File:500x nanosuit 0002.jpg|N2's redesigned spinal column. File:500x nanosuit 0003.jpg File:500x nanosuit 0014.jpg|Blueprint showing suit functions. File:500x nanosuit 0015.jpg| File:500x nanosuit 0016.jpg File:500x nanosuit 0001.jpg File:Crysis-Nanosuit.jpeg|Nanosuit helmet render. File:Wallpaper crysis 2 03.jpg|The nanosuit in action. File:Crysis2-nanosuite-2.jpg|The introduction of the Nanosuit 2.0 to the market. de:Nanosuit 2.0 Category:Nanosuit Category:Crysis 2 Category:CryNet technology